


【DMC】POISSON D'AVRIL【蒙杜斯/斯巴达】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: “我的花怎么死了？”伟大的魔剑士斯巴达说。





	【DMC】POISSON D'AVRIL【蒙杜斯/斯巴达】

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是愚人节开的坑，所以，蒙杜斯对斯巴达开了一个玩笑

今天一定是个好天气。斯巴达看着窗边花盆中终于发出幼苗的种子这样猜着。它会开出什么样的花呢？花瓣会是蓝色还是红色？魔剑士割开手指，把血珠滴到娇嫩的绿叶上，幼小的植物被压得弯了腰。他想起了自家的院子，白色的小栅栏划出一块一块方格，每个格子里都被栽上了不同的花，在这样的好天气里它们会昂着头，炫耀自己美丽的花瓣和沾满蜜粉的花蕊。这是它们被悉心照料的结果，伊娃在合适的季节栽下合适花，洒水壶在她的手里撒下彩虹，就像为那些娇贵的花儿注入了魔力。  
斯巴达怀念起那段短暂的过去，那时阳光正好，空气中都是新鲜的花香。他们的孩子在花园里玩耍，伊娃倚靠在他的怀里，金发垂在他的肩上，微笑着轻哼属于她儿时的曲调。  
可惜魔剑士的好心情很快就消散了。将他囚禁在这阴森古堡里的恶魔推开了他寝室的房门，让伊娃在斯巴达的脑海中变为那恶魔描述的被烈火吞噬过后的灰烬。  
蒙杜斯还是那副样子，圣洁得像人类的神明。他捧起斯巴达的右手亲吻他的手背，斯巴达嫌恶地抽回手，背到身后，用身体遮住窗台上娇小的绿色，语气里全无身为囚犯的自觉：“今天不是你该来的日子。”  
“请把这当做一个惊喜。”  
他们见面后向来很少交谈。斯巴达对蒙杜斯的突然造访再没有更多言语上的不满，和这个恶魔交谈比和他做爱更令魔剑士痛苦。他脱掉衣服与蒙杜斯在床上纠缠，放任血脉里恶魔对情欲的渴望支配自己的身体，双腿攀住魔界之主的腰让他射进深处。蒙杜斯总有激怒斯巴达的办法，尤为让斯巴达厌恶的是外射，第二次时他又这么做了，恶魔的精液射在魔剑士意乱情迷的脸上，让他为腾起的恼怒而头昏。  
斯巴达用手蹭掉粘在皮肤上的液体，猫一样舔起自己的手掌和手腕，直到咽下所有。蒙杜斯为他披上轻薄的纱衣，侧过头给了他一个吻，没有再次进入他，斯巴达以为这就是结束了，蒙杜斯却另有安排。他端起斯巴达的下巴让他扭头看向窗外，向魔剑士提议：“好天气不是吗，你想不想出去走走？”  
这令斯巴达意外，他知道蒙杜斯绝不是想牵着他出去看看魔界两千年后的风景，但他还是会意外，而且还心动了。  
“去哪里？”斯巴达问，他不该问的。  
“去见见我的子民。”蒙杜斯说，笑着抚弄魔剑士翘起的头发。

令人盲目的白光打进高耸立柱的间隔中，落在那些藏匿面容与身躯的白袍上。浮雕精美却沉重的石门向内打开，另一个白袍者走了进来，他并未遮挡自己的脸，五官如石刻般坚毅又满怀慈悲。在他的怀中抱着一个被红布包裹的人，那人被完全遮盖住，仅仅露出一节苍白的手臂。在其他白袍者的注视下他走上祭坛，将怀中人放在洁白的大理石板上，掀开了红布。  
众人惊叹，他们议论纷纷：  
“是人类。”  
“人类玷污了这里！”  
“不，那是恶魔，披着令人作呕的人类皮囊。”  
“是叛徒！是那个全无荣耀可言的剑士！”  
“是斯巴达！”  
那个名字一出口便引来一片哗然。他们咒骂，暴露出尖利的爪牙，为两千年来的苦难面露凶相。  
“肃静！”  
台上的白袍者威严的声音在殿内回荡，其他人噤了声，垂下头摆出一副谦卑的姿态。  
他撤下自己的白袍，一对巨大的白色羽翼自他背后张开，那是恶魔们的帝王，复活的蒙杜斯，神圣如斯，光芒万丈。  
“我将两千年前的叛徒带来此处，带来你们的面前。是他的背叛剥夺了我们的自由，截断了流进苍穹的鲜血，而他站在那群弱小的人类身边，屠戮自己的同胞！再没有比他更卑劣的恶魔，再没有比他更肮脏的血脉！”  
魔帝打开手臂：“他还活着，毫无威胁。若谁胆敢说这是因为我的仁慈，我将把这视为对我的挑战，若是要求我解释原因，便是用心险恶的奸细，是这叛徒的党羽！”  
下面的恶魔们始终低着头，甚至不敢窥视他们的帝王。  
“但是，我知晓你们的仇恨，对斯巴达的憎恨不会有人比我更深，我曾被这堕落剑士的魔剑刺穿胸膛，被他的火龙灼烧，把我！至高无上的蒙杜斯！带进死亡！没有人有原谅他的资格！”  
恶魔们依旧沉默，但在他们中的氛围变了，恶意弥漫于空中，嗜血的本性在粗陋的掩饰下涌动。这些恶魔誓死忠于他们的帝王，斯巴达的罪行罄竹难书，不忠于主人的剑士简直是恶魔中的耻辱，他们每一个都想撕碎堕落剑士的身体，让他万劫不复。  
蒙杜斯闭眼嗅了一口，这气息如此芬芳，于恶魔而言宛如蜜液。他俯下身，冰冷的手掌贴在斯巴达的下腹，用双翼将他们与其他恶魔隔绝，恶魔的帝王在反叛的剑士耳边低语：“你闻到了吗？你听到了吗？”  
斯巴达双眼紧闭，面容如熟睡般平和，胸膛在平稳地起伏，然而他闻到了也听到了，本不该如此的。  
“所以现在，”蒙杜斯面对着聚集于此的恶魔们，大声宣布道，“我将给予你们叛徒腹中的血肉！”

蒙杜斯向斯巴达承诺过，斯巴达咒骂自己怎么会接受蒙杜斯的承诺，他向斯巴达保证，这对他不会有任何损失。  
在蒙杜斯提出邀请后，斯巴达的理智让他收敛起自己的渴望，他拍开蒙杜斯的手追问这个恶魔的目的。蒙杜斯笑笑，将这说得轻描淡写：“让他们看到你的虚弱，吃掉你的内脏。”  
斯巴达怔住了，他眯起眼跪坐在床上，双手捧住蒙杜斯的脸与他对视。他没在说谎，斯巴达确定，比起被冒犯的愤怒，魔剑士更多地惊讶于蒙杜斯真的敢和他说出这样的话，这种冲击反而让他觉得好笑了。他松开蒙杜斯，笑着弯下腰枕在魔帝的大腿上，惬意地常常舒出一口气。  
“你为什么觉得我会同意？”  
“你的剑指向我时，没有料到这样的结果吗？”蒙杜斯问，他的声音里并没有指责，“你自己也是个恶魔，别说你不了解。”  
“我以为你是‘至高无上的魔帝’？”  
蒙杜斯为斯巴达的阿谀笑出声，浅色的长发随着他低垂下头扫过魔剑士的脸颊，他拨开自己的头发，手指在斯巴达那张人类模样的脸上更多地停留，滑落，然后扣住他的脖子。  
最终他也没有收拢手指，终止魔剑士的呼吸，蒙杜斯只是叹息一声：“至少现在，不再是了。”  
魔剑士爬起来，他有兴趣听蒙杜斯说下去了。  
“我让你活，但更多人想你死，你毕竟是魔界的叛徒，恶魔没有原谅。”蒙杜斯说，“如果我被认为是软弱的，总会有人向我挑战，而我又尚未完全恢复，迟早有人会真的打败我，夺走我的地位。”  
“真可怜，一无所有的魔帝？会很艰难吗？我以为两千年该够你习惯这个了。”  
蒙杜斯侧过头：“斯巴达，你是这么愚蠢吗？还是仅仅为了令我不快？我失去的我会夺回来，可是你呢？”  
斯巴达没有说话。蒙杜斯贴近他，气息洒在他的脸侧：“失去我的庇护，你该怎么办？”  
他们倒在床上，全然人类模样的恶魔被魔帝压在身下，在他的抚摸下曲起腿。  
“你会被杀死，缓慢地、残忍地……”蒙杜斯亲吻着身下人的脖颈，胸膛，腹部，分开他的双腿，“或者，幸运还是不幸？你会活下来，魔界新的主人会对你做和我同样的事。”  
在欢爱的痕迹尚未消散时，蒙杜斯很容易就进入了斯巴达。他在融化般的湿热中挺动腰胯，托起魔剑士的腰让他承受这个。和斯巴达做爱至少从不会让人扫兴，他不是什么青涩的处女，当他被操时，他便门户大开，从不介意上他的是谁以及被用什么姿势上。蒙杜斯把他翻了过去，让他像狗一样趴在床上，温顺得要被忽略会咬人的事实。他的脸埋进枕头里，抬高屁股被撞击着，黏腻的呻吟流出他的嘴角。魔帝保持着更多的理智，他拉着斯巴达的双手让他背对着坐在自己身上，继续自己的劝说。  
“你对他们而言会是很好的玩物……也许你会有一个漂亮的笼子，你瞧，如果你到时候仍执意保持人类姿态，你的新主人会乐意这么做的。谁都可以来操你，无论什么时间，无论你愿不愿意……可你又有什么可抱怨的？你还能活着不是吗？”  
又一次挺动让斯巴达忍不住啜泣，蒙杜斯抱住他不让他逃走：“取代我的恶魔会以践踏你的尊严为乐，在所有人面前让你尖叫……想想你的孩子吧！你不再又空闲想起他们了，到那时只有对结束的乞求和下一次开始的惊恐与你相伴……”  
“啊……听上去……”斯巴达回过头带着笑意引诱蒙杜斯吻他，“这不是你正在做的吗？”  
魔帝亲吻住不知死活的魔剑士，狠狠地操进深处，射进他的身体。  
在又一番拥吻后，他们分开了。蒙杜斯躺在床上，斯巴达披着上衣来到窗边，爱液流到了他的大腿上，并没有让他在意太多。他用手掌护住不知会开出什么样花朵的幼苗，缓缓开口：“我现在负担不起恢复内脏要消耗的魔力。”  
“你不会有任何损失的。”  
斯巴达转过来，靠在窗台上。  
“我会免除你的疼痛，你会觉得只是睡了一个午觉。至于魔力，你也该知道挽回的方法。”  
魔剑士轻哼了一声，看着蒙杜斯来到自己身边：“如果能听你亲口说出来，我会送上我的感激。”  
蒙杜斯的回答异常简洁：“魂石。”  
“哦蒙杜斯，再编的漂亮些吧，那需要血，非常非常多恶魔的血。”  
“这不是问题，”蒙杜斯微笑着揽住斯巴达的腰，“不记得了吗？你曾让魔界血流成河。”  
然后，斯巴达倒在了蒙杜斯的怀里，亦如魔帝所说，就像进入了梦乡。

匕首捅进了斯巴达的小腹，干净利落地一路向上，直到刀刃碰到骨头。过了两秒血才从他的肚子里喷溅出来，染红了蒙杜斯的胸襟和大半张脸。台下的恶魔沸腾了，他们无法抵挡鲜血的诱惑，全部撤去了伪装暴露出自己邪恶又诡异的恶魔之躯。他们大笑，尖叫，发出野兽般的嘶吼。  
鲜红的血液淌满了白色的大理石，溢出祭坛流到恶魔们脚下，他们纷纷拜倒去品尝。蒙杜斯在大笑，他把手挤进割开的裂缝，手指搅动着黏腻又光滑的肠子，顶开阻拦，摸到了温热的囊袋，他合起手指，那里面空空如也，仅仅有些许液体在里面晃动。再向上，蒙杜斯摸到了肝脏，柔软得像新鲜的奶油，惹人生津，但它大半都躲藏在肋骨下，像是不愿献出初夜的害羞新娘。于是蒙杜斯把另一只手也塞了进去，顶着柔软的肝脏扣住两边保护它的肋骨，掰断了它们。他随手把骨头扔了出去，恶魔们一拥而上把它们啃食殆尽。  
恶魔们贪婪起来，流着涎水，像是一条条濒死的饿狼。蒙杜斯抽出手，他很满意看到这个，高等恶魔的内脏是何等美味，台下那些恶魔恐怕尝过一口就会上瘾。可怜的斯巴达被开膛破肚，皮肉绽开，胸下因为少了几根骨头而怪异地塌陷下去，而他的脸上依旧没有任何痛苦，好像这不是发生在他的身上。在所有恶魔渴求的目光中，蒙杜斯把手上的血抹到斯巴达没有血色的脸上，他抓起魔剑士垂下的手腕，带着它抚摸肚子上的开口，托住快要流出的肠子，轻声对斯巴达说：“你感觉到了吗？”  
他感觉到了，每一个细节都被他感觉到了。斯巴达像是无害地在安睡，但他被保留了知觉，醒着却挣不开眼，喉咙也无法挤出尖叫。他感觉到疼痛，利器割开了他的肚子，他的惊讶大于疼痛，然后他才明白自己被蒙杜斯欺骗了。  
见鬼去吧蒙杜斯！你的每一句话，每一个字，全都是谎言！而我竟然愚蠢到相信了你！  
斯巴达被困在了自己人类的躯壳下，愤怒灼烧着他的灵魂，可他连皱下眉头都做不到。然后，即使他被告知过，他依旧会惊诧，有什么进到了他的肚子里面，在他的体内攀爬，翻搅他的内脏，在难以忍受的痛苦中他察觉到那是蒙杜斯的手。那些手指向蛇一样钻进缝隙，攥住新鲜的血肉。斯巴达几乎听到自己的惨叫，那只手穿过肠子捏住了胃，他想要呕吐，身体却没有半点反应。在被掰断肋骨时，斯巴达有种错觉，他觉得自己就像一个被填充物塞得满满当当的布娃娃，被坏孩子剪开了肚子，又白又软的棉花膨了起来爆出他的身体，很快他就会变成一团碎布了。  
明明什么都看不到，斯巴达却仿佛真切地看到了一切，他看到那些因他的血亢奋的恶魔，看到自己被剖开的肚子，以及蒙杜斯那张得意的脸。他双唇紧闭，但他确实在尖叫，他在对着蒙杜斯发誓，无论几次，无论多久，他一定要再次杀了这个恶魔，割掉他的舌头让他再没法说出一个谎言，这个邪恶的，卑鄙的——  
他的手被蒙杜斯抓住了，他摸到了自己的伤口，问他心知肚明的问题。魔剑士突然忘记了自己的仇恨，一种匮乏到陌生的情绪在他体内肆意滋生，那让他对疼痛都麻木了。他感觉到自己的手被塞进了肚子里，摸到了自己身体里的东西，那么湿那么烫，顺着蒙杜斯的指引探进深处。这时斯巴达终于意识到取代了憎恨与痛苦的是什么，它如此陌生，以至于他未能立刻看清它的模样。  
是恐惧。  
传说中强大的剑士在害怕，恶魔的欺骗有一个就会有接下来的第二个第三个。他动弹不得，只能受蒙杜斯的摆布，那个站在顶点的恶魔说过会用魂石帮他恢复，但如果那也只是个谎言该怎么办？如果蒙杜斯根本就没有承诺的东西……也许他甚至再也不会醒来了。  
肠子被粗暴地扯了出去，恶魔们在欢呼，扑上去抢食。斯巴达的肚子正在被掏空，魔力迅速流失，没人听得到他的哭声。他太害怕自己会被困在这种状态了，如果他无法醒来，无法挥剑，他就永远不可能去拯救自己的孩子了。他们就像那株幼苗，还那么幼小，没有他的保护要如何生存？世界上再没有和他们同样的存在了，既不是恶魔也不是人类，恶魔会追杀他们，人类呢？他们会接受他的孩子们吗？  
一个突如其来的想法擒住了斯巴达，他想甩开它却做不到，蒙杜斯对他说过真话吗？那个恶魔告诉他，他的孩子还活着，他们真的还活着吗？

傍晚时，蒙杜斯将斯巴达带回了那座能看到人间裂缝的古堡。仆人为他打开卧室门，魔帝把怀中的剑士安放到柔软的床上。他依旧没有醒来，身上的伤口做了处理，让斯巴达看上去完好无损。  
蒙杜斯坐在床边，借着偶尔袭来的闪电注视斯巴达的睡脸，。魔帝没有食言，他带来了恶魔的血汇成的魂石，将它取出准备让它融进斯巴达的身体，但他突然想起了什么。他抬头看向窗边，那株幼苗正在他的视线里倔强地生存着，魔帝不快地哼了一声，然后它便褪去了绿色，变得枯黄，失去了新生的嫩叶，死掉了。  
好多了，蒙杜斯想，他又看向斯巴达，温顺地睡着，看起来好多了。  
“在那之前……”蒙杜斯收起魂石，“随我高兴不是吗？”  
他托起斯巴达的头，掰开他的嘴，让他含住自己忍耐已久的欲望。  
“你做的真烂。”蒙杜斯说，斯巴达单纯地含着那东西，连舌头都不会动一下。他被按在了床上，被压在他身上的人顶进喉咙里，舌头被压到了一边，像是泄欲的玩具一样被进出。  
如果不是身体尚存温度，四肢亦能弯曲，斯巴达看上去和死人没什么区别。粗暴的动作擦破了他的嘴唇，喉咙干痛，这点伤痛本不该出现在一个恶魔身上太久，但斯巴达太虚弱了，残存的魔力仅仅足够支撑他活着，恢复这样细小的伤口对他而言都成了一种奢侈。吞咽不了的口水流到了床单上，斯巴达的下巴酸涩得像是随时可能脱臼，一股苦腥味涌进他的嘴里，溢出嘴角，蛰痛了伤口。  
蒙杜斯退了出去，他叹出一口气，饶有兴致地看着斯巴达大张的嘴和里面没过舌头的精液。他发现自己真是爱极这个叛徒的这副模样了，这并非粗糙的仿制品，这是真正的魔剑士斯巴达，没有力量也没有剑，除了在他身下承欢，什么都不是。  
要是他能一直这样该多好，可让斯巴达一直沉睡会失掉很多乐趣，蒙杜斯可不想错过那些痛苦的表情。他把斯巴达抱了起来，坐到自己的腿上，精液从斯巴达嘴里淌出来弄得满下巴都是。金色的魂石闪着光，融进了魔剑士的胸膛，心脏跳动得不再虚弱，内脏在他空洞的腹腔里迅速生长，缺失的肋骨重新撑起。眼珠在眼皮下转动，睫毛抖动，一切都预示着他将要醒来。蒙杜斯撑开了斯巴达的穴口，尚未平息的欲火顶撞进去，新生的肉壁将他包裹，紧的像是从未被干过的处子。  
魔剑士呻吟着缓缓张开眼，神情恍惚，仿佛刚从一场噩梦中醒来，眼神迷离地看着蒙杜斯。然后他想起来了，那场仪式，那些谎言，以及蒙杜斯现在正在做的事。他舔舔嘴唇，尝到了那股味道。一直维持人类姿态的恶魔表情变得凶恶，眼泪涌出他猩红的眼睛，嘶哑的嗓音吼出不成调的句子。  
他说：“你……真恶心。”  
蒙杜斯笑笑，不以为然，握住斯巴达的腰让他坐了下去。

——THE END——


End file.
